The Problems of the Subway
by Kyri
Summary: Au, Schuldrich is a con artist running from teh police, when he stumbles upon a fellow fugitive. One who's been running since the prohibition
1. Prolauge

Place: New York, New York. Subway Station.  
  
Time: 1:30 am, April 20 1931  
  
"Damn cops." The dark shadow swore to its self as it ran down the stairs into the famous subways of New York, New York. The lamp lights gave colour and features, revealing it to be a young man of around 27, with coal black hair, and glinting silver glasses. He was going to out run those stupid cops again, and make sure his prescious cargo was delivered on time, or his name wasn't Bradley Crawford, mafia made man. Long nimble fingers ran lovingly over the sawed off shotgun under his once pristine suit, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
Boom boom boom, footsteps echoed from behind him and Crawford was off once again. "If I can make it to the service ladder over there.." He though to himself, sighting it over the tracks. There was no other way he could escape. He bolted, stepping on to the track and reached for the ladder.not being able to reach it. Gold brown eyes looked down in surprise, and growing horror to discover that his foot was stuck in the slats. His keen sence of hearing caught the clickity clack of the train coming.  
  
"Oh Shit.." There was nothing poor Crawford could do but watch his doom come with stoic silence. He really should have seen this coming. 


	2. Breaking the Cycle

"Damn cops." A voice muttered in German as he took refuge in a dark corner of the subway. Bright green eyes surveyed his surroundings, and keen ears listened for the echoing footsteps of his pursuers. Schuldrich was an illegal German national, who had come here smuggling for his bosses in the black market. Unfortunately, there had been a leak in his organization, and the cops, under political pressure, had declared open season on people of his job description. The sound of footsteps and echo's of voices suddenly started to fade in behind him.  
  
"Shit." he thought, ducking down a side tunnel, still the footsteps pursued him. "Aha!" he thought, spotting a hole in the wall, it looked just large enough to get through, "Hopefully there isn't anything nasty like spiders or rats on the other side." Schuldrich thought, climbing through, and cursing the dirt and grime that got into his pride and joy mop of bright red hair.  
  
The small hole he had crawled through only allowed a bit of brightness into the room he found himself in. From what the German could tell, it was a bricked over part of the subway, complete with platform and rotted off tracks. There was a quiet solitude about this place that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Intrigued, he pulled out his lighter and lit it, spreading a little more light on to the situation.  
  
The flickering flame played across old dust motes that swam and spun in the air, making it quite thick and silent. It was a dead place, yet alive as well as confusing as that sounds. Suddenly, the stillness was broken by the sound of running footsteps. His green eyes went wide. "No way in hell they could have found me here!" he swore softly, hiding behind decaying pillar. However, what met his eyes was not the police climbing into the hole, but a strange yellow glow that started to ooze through the bricked off entrance.  
  
"Wh..wha.what the hell is that?!!!" His mind screamed at his paralyzed lanky body. As his frozen stare watched, the glow started to take form as it paused by the remains of a lamp. A vaguely human shape started to define itself, with other colours slowly bleeding in. Black hair, white suit, and silver glinting glasses all added up to make up the form of a man that looked warily about. The ghost seemed to be listening to something as he reached into his coat, and then he ran again, straight onto the track. Or at least, Schuldrich thought it was the track, for the boards and the metal were bright and new, not rotted like they had been a moment before. He watched in horror as the man bolted across, and got stuck. The sound of an old subway car speeding towards him made him cringe in horror as he saw the sheer acceptance of his fate in the ghost's eyes, and then everything was still again.  
  
When Schuldrich could move again, he sunk down to the floor with a hand over his heart, wondering what that was that he had just witnessed. He took a deep breath, and another, trying to convince his mind that he did NOT just see some ghost dude get run over by an equally ghostly train. Nuh huh, not in this lifetime. So, finally pulling his wits together and standing up, he's horrified to notice that it's starting Again.  
  
The German watched the figure stop at the light and head for the subway tracks. This was ridiculous. "Argh! What the hell! Your gonna get run over again!" He cried, not wanting to see that again. To his immense surprise, the ghost stopped in its tracks, right at the edge of the platform and stared at him for a crucial moment. The train went past, without hitting him. 


End file.
